Bienvenida a Casa
by Escarlata
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que Setsuna regresó a su mundo para ayudarlo a levantarse de nuevo, Love sigue esperando por ella. ¿Qué pasará? Yuri, chica x chica, un fic LovexSetsuna... Con invitadas especiales. Parte única.


Bienvenida a Casa

Por: Escarlata -  
Precure pertenece a Toei Animatión.  
El plot es mío.  
-

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que ella se fue? ¿Cuánto pasó desde su último baile juntas? Un año, dos en realidad porque estaba justo en preparatoria cursando su primer año. Ésta vez la suerte les sonrió y las tres inseparables amigas quedaron en el mismo colegio y también en el mismo salón, aunque por apellidos sus asientos estaban dispersos. Eso último no importó, claro, ahora tenían más oportunidades de seguir juntas en ese nuevo tramo del camino.

Las tres seguían tomando clases de baile con Miyuki, Love estaba algo más centrada en el baile a decir verdad y quería ser una profesional, tenía sus pasos hacia ese camino, ya el tiempo confirmaría o no si era lo que Love le tocaba hacer. Miki seguía trabajando como modelo y llegó a tener una fama muy buena al grado de tener que faltar a clases de vez en cuando por culpa de ese trabajo, disfrutaba ser el centro de atención y estaba muy bien acompañada de sus amigas en su tiempo libre; el baile en buena parte le ayudaba a subir más escalones a donde quería. Inori, por su lado, tenía que sacar buenas notas desde ya para poder entrar a la escuela veterinaria apenas se graduara de preparatoria, ese era su sueño, su meta, y una buena manera de no estresarse demasiado era bailando con sus amigas.

Y aunque las tres iban en la dirección que querían, algo les faltaba.

Alguien les faltaba.

Setsuna.

Era obvio que quien más la extrañaba de ellas tres era Love. La bailarina sabía muy dentro de sí qué clase de cariño sentía por Setsuna y, no, no era amor de hermana o de amiga como el que sentía por las chicas. Miki y Buki eran sus hermanas, sus mejores e inseparables amigas, pero Setsuna estaba un paso más allá.

Love sabía lo que sentía, amaba a Setsuna de la manera en que su padre amaba a su madre y viceversa. El sentimiento seguía atorado dentro de su pecho, quería verla y le dolía no poder hacerlo.

Estando en tercero de secundaria, apenas el año pasado, Daisuke se le declaró de manera directa y formal, el muy bobo siempre tuvo problemas para sincerarse, pero para mala suerte suya, el corazón de Love, aun siendo enorme y tener tanto amor dentro, ya estaba lleno. Le dolió rechazarlo, pero no podía mentirse a sí misma, no podía estar con él a sabiendas que su corazón seguía aferrado a otra persona. Eso sería injusto para Daisuke y también para ella misma.

Love no era perfecta, tenía sus errores, pero uno de ellos no era mentirse a sí misma.

Sabía que Setsuna estaba en Laberinto ayudando a su mundo a recuperarse luego de control absolutista de Moebius, los corazones de los ciudadanos de ese mundo necesitaban mucho trabajo para despertar su empatía, su amor, todos sus sentimientos y aprender a controlarlos, pues con los sentimientos buenos también venían los malos, y así como nacía la esperanza llegaba la desesperación, así como estaba presente la alegría, la tristeza podía y a veces tomaba el control. Todos los sentimientos buenos venían de la mano con su contraparte correspondiente y eso era algo que normalmente los humanos en la Tierra aprendían conforme crecían y tenían experiencias de vida, era un aprendizaje constante, un ensayo y error durante toda la vida.

Para personas que siempre tuvieron sus sentimientos y su libertad contenidos, iba a ser complicado aprender de ellos por primera vez. Pero Love sabía que los ciudadanos de Laberinto estarían bien, porque Setsuna estaba ahí para ellos, porque Soular y Westar la apoyaban y entre los tres harían un gran trabajo regresando las sonrisas a las caras de su gente.

Ese trabajo no tomaría un día, tampoco un mes y tampoco un año.

Setsuna prometió volver, Love iba a esperarla el tiempo que fuese necesario porque la amaba y necesitaba decírselo. Incluso si Setsuna no le correspondía, quería decírselo.

De momento, seguía esperando.

Los días seguían pasando, las semanas también, las vacaciones de invierno estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y ya el frío hacía mella en el ambiente obligando a la gente a vestir su ropa más abrigadora. Love e Inori salieron juntas de la escuela, ninguna de ellas estaba en ningún club dadas sus actividades de baile y asuntos personales, así que eran del grupo que, acabando las clases, podía ir directo a casa. Miki tuvo que faltar ese día debido a una toma de fotos en las afueras de la ciudad.

—Mañana que Miki esté libre, ¿quieren que ensayemos un poco en el anfiteatro? —preguntó Love con el ánimo de costumbre y ese entusiasmo tan propio de ella.

—Por supuesto —respondió la castaña de inmediato—. Amo mi labor en la clínica, pero también es importante mover el cuerpo. Me apunto.

—¡Genial! Hay que mandarle mensaje a Miki para confirmar, sabes que de repente le llaman. Ella nunca nos niega nada si se lo pedimos por anticipado para que haga espacio en su agenda —rió la chica de cabello avellana, sacó su móvil y sin dejar de caminar mandó rápidamente un mensaje a la modelo. Sabía que ella no lo vería si no hasta acabar su sesión de fotos, así que le bastaba con ver que el mensaje se había mandado y llegado correctamente—. ¡Listo!

—Luego del ensayo de baile podemos ir por donas —agregó Inori con su suave sonrisa de costumbre—. Y aprovecharemos a Miki el resto de la tarde.

—¡Me encanta esa idea! Hoy tienes que llegar directo a la clínica, ¿verdad, Buki?

—Sí, mis padres saldrán a hacer una revisión general a un centro de adopciones que recién abrió en la ciudad, así que estarán fuera algunas horas —enseguida pensó un poco con algo de preocupación—. Espero que no haya alguna emergencia qué atender, aun no estoy capacitada ni tengo los permisos para ayudar en emergencias mayores —ya que eso sería un serio caso de negligencia médica y nadie quería eso, además Inori jamás arriesgaría el bienestar de un animal por su inexperiencia.

—Seguro que no, no te preocupes, Buki, si algo pasa, puedes llamarme. No que pueda ayudarte, pero al menos te puedo ayudar a calmar los ánimos.

—Gracias, Love —le dio un breve pero cariñoso abrazo. La soltó y miró al cielo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Tart y Chiffon... Deben estar bien, ¿verdad? —su sonrisa se volvió un poco más confidente—. Setsuna también, ¿verdad?

La mención hizo que el corazón de Love se hiciera ovillo dentro de su pecho, tragó saliva antes de ampliar su sonrisa un poco más. —Seguro que sí, Setsuna debe estar trabajando mucho —suspiró sin querer, su amiga lo notó y tomó su mano con marcado cariño—. ¿Buki?

—También la extraño, pero sé que no tanto como tú. Miki la extraña también, pero creo que nuestros sentimientos y los tuyos son distintos, ¿verdad? —la futura veterinaria se arriesgaba un poco con sus palabras, pero si algo tenía Love era que se trataba de una chica directa y transparente, alguien que no veía el sentido a guardarse las cosas. Y si en ese momento se lo estaba guardando, era porque todo eso dentro de su pecho esperaba los oídos correctos.

Y dio en el clavo con sus palabras, Love se sonrojó de visible manera antes de girar su rostro con la clara intención de no ser visto. Inori sonrió.

—Necesito decirle algo importante en cuanto regrese —murmuró Love, rindiéndose a la sonrisa de su amiga y recargando su frente en el hombro de Buki—. Debo decírselo o siento que el pecho me va a explotar.

La castaña sonrió y recargó su rostro un poco en la cabeza de Love para darle algo más de cobijo y apoyo moral. —Tendrás que aguantar un poco más, Love, solo un poco más, te prometo que ella estará muy feliz de escuchar lo que debas decirle.

—Gracias, Buki —murmuró Love, algo más calmada. Sabía que siempre podría contar con las chicas.

—Todo saldrá bien, Love, te lo prometo.

Y luego de un rato de plática más, su camino se dividió. Inori fue directo a la clínica veterinaria y Love siguió a lo largo de la calle para llegar a su casa. Su madre estaba en su turno en el la tienda de autoservicio y su padre en una junta de trabajo para presentar los nuevos modelos de pelucas, así que estaría sola en la casa hasta la hora de la cena. Y le tocaba hacer la cena, por cierto, su madre se encargó de dejarle los ingredientes listos para que Love lo preparara. Le había dejado la comida hecha para que comiera, así que podría comer en el momento que quisiera.

Fue directo a su cuarto para dejar su mochila y cambiarse el uniforme por su ropa de casa, pero antes de entrar a su dormitorio, miró a la puerta de al lado... La puerta del cuarto de Setsuna. Aun tenía el letrero hecho a mano, y por dentro seguía amueblado y listo para cuando Setsuna regresara. De hecho, Ayumi limpiaba el cuarto del polvo cada dos semanas, para que cuando su segunda hija llegase a casa, pudiera dormir en su propia cama sin problema alguno.

Para Love era un tanto doloroso ver el cuarto, abrir la puerta y que todo pareciera como si Setsuna estuviese a punto de llegar, pero ella no llegaba. No aun.

Se sintió con ganas de llorar.

Y casi lo hace de no ser porque su móvil sonó. La vibración y la fuerte canción que eligió como tono la sobresaltaron al punto del susto y torpemente sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo para responder la llamada. Era Miki.

—¡Love, hola! —saludó la modelo con marcado ánimo—. Recibí tu mensaje, mañana saldremos juntas, cuenten conmigo.

—¡Genial! —la animada voz de Miki le devolvió la sonrisa a Love—. Espero no haberte interrumpido, creí que verías mi mensaje más al rato.

—Estoy en descanso mientras hacen los preparativos de la siguiente locación, así que decidí llamarte. ¿Ya estás en casa?

—Sí, llegué hace un momento. Salí con Buki y nos separados donde siempre —ahora si entró a su cuarto y puso el altavoz para poder cambiarse la ropa. Dejó el móvil en el escritorio—. Por cierto, Buki tiene los anotes de las clases para ti, seguro que pasa a tu casa a dejarlos.

—Gracias por eso, Love. Se lo agradeceré a Buki también —su tono sonaba aliviado. Estaba dentro de una de las camionetas de la producción, abrigada y con un té caliente. Justo dio un sorbo a su té, había algo que quería comentarle, pues no solo recibió el mensaje de Love, si no uno de Buki que llegó después del de su más ruidosa amiga—. Love, por cierto —y siendo Miki como era, fue directo al grano—. Sé que debes sentirte triste aun por que Setsuna aun no llega, pero créeme, ella llegará, así que aguanta un poco más, ¿sí?

Tanto ella como Inori sabían lo que sentía Love, lo que su amiga quería decirle a Setsuna. Love era tan transparente y sincera que era imposible no notarlo y no darse cuenta de ello. Hubo algo de silencio al otro lado de la linea.

Love se tensó un poco y luego se tumbó en la cama, estaba a medio vestir. —La extraño mucho, Miki, quiero verla, pero sé que tiene algo muy... Muy importante por hacer en Laberinto.

—Lo sé, todas lo sabemos, Love, dale un poco más de tiempo, seguro que no querrá dejar nada pendiente —dijo Miki con firmeza, pues a veces Love necesitaba algo fuerte para volver a poner los pies en la tierra. Y fue la fuerza de su voz la que aflojó un poco más la lengua de Love.

—Miki... Ella tiene su móvil aun, ella... Podría llamarme —murmuró, pero Miki era capaz de escucharle—. O mandarme un mensaje... Yo le mandé algunos, pero no los respondió. Llamé, pero tampoco respondió...

El gesto de Miki se suavizó. —Sabes que Setsuna siempre hace las cosas por algo, y cualquiera sea la razón, bueno, sabes que piensa en todos menos en ella misma —rió un poco. Si Love era transparente, Setsuna lo era aun más aunque hablase de poco a nada—. Si no responde tus llamadas o mensajes, debe ser por una muy, muy importante razón. Setsuna es ese tipo de chica.

—Lo sé... Es solo que... De verdad quiero saber que esté bien. Quiero saber si no le ha sido difícil, quiero que me cuente de su día y que riamos aunque sea de una tontería. Solo —suspiró muy hondo—... Quiero verla, Miki —una lágrima escapó y recorrió su mejilla, la secó de inmediato.

—Seguro que ella también te echa de menos, Love —dijo Miki con dulzura—. No llores...

Y las suaves palabras de Miki la hicieron llorar un poco más, solo un poco para poder liberar algo de la presión en su pecho. Miki no dijo nada mientras la escuchaba sollozar. No le gustaba ver a Love triste, pero no es como si pudieran ir por Setsuna en ese momento. Sin Akarun o Chiffon no podían viajar entre mundos, así que solo les tocaba esperar por ella.

Minutos después, un profundo suspiro de Love indicó que estaba mejor. —Gracias, Miki.

—Si en este momento necesitas un abrazo, dime y robo éste auto para ir directo contigo —rió, haciendo a Love reír por igual.

—No, no hagas eso, aun no tienes permitido conducir —aquello le devolvió la risa y la sonrisa a Love—. Estoy mejor, gracias en serio.

—De todos modos nos veremos mañana en la escuela, ¿de acuerdo? Trata de tomar las cosas con calma, come bien y podemos platicar de nuevo en la noche si quieres.

—Podemos platicar las tres —sonrió Love. Bendita tecnología. Terminó de cambiarse la ropa y se estiró un poco—. Gracias por llamarme, Miki.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer —hubo una pequeña pausa, alguien tocó el cristal del vehículo para llamar su atención—. Ah, debo volver al trabajo.

—¡Ánimo, Miki, enséñales de qué estás hecha!

—Siempre lo hago —sonrió con orgullo como si Love la estuviera viendo en ese momento—. Nos vemos —se despidió con un gracioso canturreo antes de colgar.

Love se sentía mejor, adoraba a sus amigas en serio, sabía que siempre podría contar con ellas cuando lo necesitara.

Calentó su comida, comió con calma y tomando el consejo de las chicas de dar tiempo a las cosas, su tarde se fue con más tranquilidad. Hizo sus deberes y descansó un rato. Sus padres estarían en casa alrededor de las ocho, así que comenzaría a preparar la cena a las siete. Tenía un par de horas hasta entonces, vería televisión o algo, pero antes de decidirse por alguna actividad, el teléfono de la casa sonó. Su madre necesitaba unas llaves que había dejado olvidadas en una cómoda de su habitación. Love de inmediato se aprestó a llevarlas a la tienda.

Y de hecho fue corriendo, cualquier actividad era bienvenida por Love dada su condición sentimental, así que podría ir a la tienda, dejar las llaves, rogar por algunas golosinas y luego volver a casa para solo preparar la cena. Sí, eso sonaba bien.

Cumplió con su misión de llevar las llaves olvidadas, pero en lugar de volver a casa con sus golosinas, llevaba dos bolsas, una con pimientos verdes y la otra con sus no tan favoritas zanahorias. No entendió porqué su madre se las dio, pero le dijo que las agregara a la cena. Los pimientos no le gustaban a Setsuna, por cierto. Su madre la despidió con una sonrisa, solo le tocaba hacer caso a lo que ella decía, aunque la verdad no tenía ganas de zanahorias en su grandioso estofado de cerdo.

Salía del centro de la ciudad de regreso a casa, debía pasar por el campo de tréboles, le gustaba mucho ese camino, estaba cargado de muchos recuerdos, lindos recuerdos. Respiró hondo, el aire de la tarde que estaba por morir era delicioso, revitalizante y fresco. Dio un enorme respiro y sintió su cuerpo un poco más ligero. Las palabras de las chicas le hicieron bien en definitiva. El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de rojo, de un hermoso color encendido, la luna ya estaba posicionada en el cielo, sería una hermosa luna llena, sí.

Todos esos pequeños detalles la hicieron sonreír, no miraba el camino si no la luna y pronto notó algo en ella, algo pasó por el frente, volando y no era un ave, tampoco un avión y la posibilidad de que fuese un OVNI era posible de no ser por los torpes movimientos del objeto en cuestión. Dio giros, luego se movió de izquierda a derecha y por último cayó. Sin querer soltó una risa, quien quiera que manejara el OVNI o lo que fuera ese objeto, era muy mal conductor. Sintió el impulso repentino de ir a ver qué era eso que cayó, no parecía estar demasiado lejos y en serio quería contarle sobre eso a las chicas.

Pero no dio ni tres pasos cuando un fuerte viento hizo que casi perdiera el equilibrio. Sus compras cayeron al piso y se abrazó a sí misma unos segundos. La ventisca duró otro poco y por fin pudo abrir los ojos, escuchó un fuerte rugido de algo que parecía decir "covettor" o algo similar. Dirigió su vista al origen del sonido y lo que vio fue a un enorme monstruo que le recordaba a los Nakewameke contra los que peleó hasta hacía no mucho, el monstruo era una bizarra mezcla entre un trébol de cuatro hojas y un rastrillo para jardín.

Y el que hubiera un trébol de cuatro hojas la enfadó, ese trébol era un símbolo de buena suerte y felicidad, representaba a Setsuna de muchas maneras y no iba a permitir que algo así se manchara. El monstruo comenzó a hacer desastre en el campo de tréboles, cavaba usando sus dedos de rastrillo y no tardó en notar que tras el monstruo había un ser volando, un sujeto con apariencia de murciélago.

—Éste sitio tiene mucha carga de energía, Covettor, aquí debe estar la Esmeralda, ¡busca! —ordenó el sujeto con cara de murciélago y el monstruo cavó con más fuerza.

Eso fue demasiado para Love, apretó manos y puños y sacó su móvil. Por supuesto, aun tenía la capacidad de transformarse y pensó que no tendría necesidad de volver a hacerlo.

—¡Basta, deja de destruir los tréboles, monstruo! —gritó una molesta Love a los invasores.

—¿Uh? Tenemos a una molesta humana por aquí —dijo el murciélago con burla—. ¡Covettor, encárgate del estorbo!

—¡No sé quién eres y no me importa...! —colocó su móvil en posición—. ¡Pero no dejaré que pisoteen un sitio tan importante para nosotras...! —para Setsuna, para ella misma, para su familia y sus mejores amigas. Frunció el ceño y dejó que su instinto de guerrera elegida hablara por ella—. Change! Precure... Beat Up! —exclamó a todo pulmón, desatando su brillante y colorida transformación. Sus enemigos tuvieron que cubrirse los rostros un momento antes de poder ver a la chica. Una brillante guerrera de uniforme rosa se presentó ante ellos—. ¡El Corazón Rosa que es símbolo del Amor! ¡Recién cosechada, Cure Peach!

El hombre-murciélago quedó sorprendido de muy mala manera al ver a la chica transformarse. —¡Imposible! ¿Otra Precure? —apretó los puños—. Grr... ¡Da igual! ¡Covettor, ataca! —y el monstruo al instante obedeció. Lo que el sujeto no se esperaba, era que Cure Peach no era una novata en ese asunto de las batallas contra las fuerzas del mal.

Los ataques de Peach eran potentes, eran veloces y tenía una buena estrategia considerando los movimientos del monstruo. Peach era todo menos una principiante, pero una pequeña distracción hizo que no viera el siguiente ataque de su enemigo... El monstruo había pisoteado un trébol de cuatro hojas, precisamente uno de cuatro hojas y eso le llevó el sonriente rostro de Setsuna a la cabeza. Ese instante fue suficiente y no vio llegar el golpe si no hasta estar a centímetros de ser golpeada.

Peach solo apretó los dientes, mentalmente alistada para sobrellevar ese ataque.

—Cure Up Rapapa! Diamond! —dos voces sonaron al unísono desde las alturas, lo que llamó la atención del murciélago, del monstruo y de la misma Peach. Dos jovencitas iban en caída libre mientras tenían una brillante transformación—. Miracle Magical Jewelryle!

Peach pudo ver la transformación completa, a ella no le hacía daño alguno la luz de una compañera al parecer. Sonrió con emoción, nunca imaginó que conocería a otras guerreras similares a ella, y aunque eso podría provocar muchas preguntas, Love solo sintió alegría al verlas aterrizar una junto a la otra. Eran compañeras de batalla, de eso no cabía duda.

—¡El Milagro del dúo! ¡Cure Miracle! —exclamó la guerrera de rosa y rubio cabello.

—¡La Magia del dúo! ¡Cure Magical! —se presentó enseguida la guerrera de azul.

Las recién llegadas parecieron sorprendidas al ver a la otra guerrera que lucía tan similar a ellas, pero Peach les regaló una sonrisa enorme que calmó los ánimos del par, y luego de ello frunció el ceño mientras señalaba al Covettor. —¡Éste monstruo está destruyendo los tréboles, no puedo permitirlo! —tomó más aire—. ¡Éste sitio representa mucho para mi y para alguien a quien amo mucho!

—¡No es necesario que digas más, te ayudaremos! —dijo de inmediato Miracle y asintió a su compañera—. No dejaremos que Batty se salga con la suya.

—Si peleamos entre las tres, acabaremos esto pronto. Lamento que llegaran hasta acá —se disculpó Magical, estaban un poco lejos de casa—. Y tú eres...

—¡Cure Peach, soy Cure Peach, me alegra conocerlas!

—¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Covettor, acaba con todas! —y el monstruo comenzó a girar en sí mismo, sus filosas garras iban en dirección a las guerreras, así que entre las tres comenzaron a atacar desde distintos ángulos.

La pelea de momento la controlaban las chicas, pero si algo sabían era que ningún monstruo debía ser tomado a la ligera. Aun así, Peach demostró con sus puños y piernas que ella tenía bastante más experiencia que el dúo que peleaba a su lado. Con un poderoso golpe lo dejó a merced del par. Su propio golpe la hizo aterrizar en medio del camino, y estaba por volver a saltar a la batalla cuando vio a un lindo oso de felpa que hablaba y se movía y no necesitaba preguntar mucho para saber que era el acompañante mágico de Miracle y Magical, después de todo, el oso estaba en medio de ellas durante la transformación. Le sonrió. —Soy Cure Peach, mucho gusto.

—¡Me llamo Mofurun-mofu! —se presentó la adorable criatura, provocando un gesto de encanto en Peach—. Tienes un aroma muy dulce-mofu.

—¿Aroma dulce? —eso le resultó curioso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la linda criatura de peluche dio un par de olfateadas más al aire.

—Siento otro aroma dulce-mofu, ¡huele muy bien-mofu! —el peluche dio unos pequeños saltos, sentía mucha emoción que no fue capaz de explicar, pero que le contagió rápidamente a Love.

—¡Cuando acabemos aquí, les mostraré todo el valle de tréboles! —y de nuevo se lanzó al ataque. Rápidamente se acopló al otro par en los ataques y pronto estuvieron listas para dar el ataque final a la criatura ahora que estaba debilitada—. ¿Listas? —miró a las chicas, éstas asintieron y tomaron su posición de ataque mágico.

El trío estaba por lanzar sus ataques, pero sonó un cuarto que pareció venir de la nada... Una voz que hizo que el corazón de Love pegara un salto.

—Happiness Hurricane...!

Un tornado rojo llegó por detrás de ellas con una potencia que hizo volar y flotar todos tréboles sueltos. No fue necesario que Peach, Miracle y Magical hicieran algo más, pues el Covettor quedó envuelto en una corriente roja de corazones, plumas y hojas de trébol que quedaron mezcladas en el ataque. El monstruo se deshizo entre la rojiza corriente dejando solamente sus elementos primarios, un rastrillo de jardín y un trébol de cuatro hojas.

—¡¿Quién eres tú, cómo te atreves?! —preguntó Batty a la recién llegada, Miracle y Magical miraron con atención a la recién llegada, pero fue Peach la que cayó de rodillas al ver quién era, al saber quién era por anticipado.

—¡El Corazón Rojo que es la prueba de la Felicidad! ¡Recién tomada, Cure Passion!

La pareja de hechiceras quedaron maravilladas al ver a la chica en su flamante uniforme rojo y con esa pose tan fuerte, tan poderosa. Y por como estaba Peach, claramente eran compañeras del mismo equipo.

—¡Ella es la que tenía ese aroma dulce-mofu! —exclamó Mofurun con emoción y fue corriendo a recuperar el trébol que fue usado para el Covettor. Batty solo masculló algo para sí mismo antes de desaparecer, y su desaparción hizo que todo el desastre de alrededor desapareciera.

—¡Eso fue grandioso, eres muy fuerte! ¡Las dos son muy fuertes! —Miracle estaba sobrepasada por conocer no a una, sino a dos guerreras más que usaban técnicas que no eran mágicas. Magical trataba de calmarla, pero ella misma tenía muchas preguntas al respecto.

Por respuesta obtuvieron una sonrisa de parte de Passion, la guerrera de rojo, pero ésta pronto fijó su mirada en Peach y a ella le dirigió una mirada más suave, una sonrisa más... Especial. Peach seguía de rodillas mientras sus ojos se tornaban más acuosos, llorosos. Su sonrisa salió de manera torpe mientras Passion se acercaba a ella.

—Ya estoy en casa —fueron las dulces palabras de Setsuna.

—Bienvenida —sonrió Love entre lágrimas antes de lanzarse a abrazarla por cuello y llorar a pecho abierto—. Te eché mucho de menos, te extrañé tanto...

—Yo también —respondió su compañera mientras correspondía el abrazo sujetándola por la cintura.

La otra pareja miraba con una sonrisa, sin percatarlo del todo se tomaron de las manos. La escena era linda sin duda y tenían muchas cosas qué preguntarles a esas chicas, pero debían darles ese momento primero, seguramente estuvieron separadas durante un tiempo. Mofurun trepó al hombro de Miracle con el trébol en su oreja, el dulce aroma de esas dos chicas era intenso, era agradable y muy poderoso.

—Te eché tanto de menos, te extrañé tanto, Setsuna... Quería verte... ¿Porqué no respondías mis mensajes? —se limpió un poco la nariz, toda ella era llanto en ese momento—. ¿Porqué no contestaste mis llamadas?

Por su parte, solo dos discretas lágrimas escapaban de los ojos de Setsuna, sus brazos demostraban más en ese momento sujetando a Peach por el uniforme con fuerza. —Porque no soy tan fuerte...

—¿Uh?

—Porque si te hubiera escuchado o seguido los mensajes, iba a regresar contigo sin pensarlo... Iba a volver a casa sin importarme nada —apretó los dientes—. Iba a fallar a mi promesa de ayudar a mi gente, iba a fallarte a ti si no hacía lo que prometí hacer, Love, a enseñar a todos a sonreír, a amar como tú me enseñaste a mi. Por eso no podía hablarte, ni escribirte... No soy tan fuerte.

Las palabras de Setsuna la hicieron sonreír. Se le despegó un poco y la tomó por las mejillas, tenía una suave sonrisa en los labios. Dio un fuerte suspiro. —Y yo me prometí a mi misma decirte algo muy importante apenas te viera.

—Ya estoy aquí, puedes decirme —acunó las manos de Love con las propias.

—Te amo, Setsuna...

Aquellas palabras hicieron respingar y sonrojar al otro par de guerreras, Mofurun solo sintió que el aroma dulce se intensificaba y eso le hizo sonreír.

—Te amo, te amo mucho, y ésta es la manera en la que te amo —y con una sonrisa y un suave gesto, acercó sus labios a los de Setsuna en tierno y dulce beso. Uno extremadamente dulce según la nariz de Mofurun.

Miracle se cubrió los ojos con ambas manos, pero veía por entre sus dedos. Magical se cubrió la boca para no hacer ni un solo ruido y no interrumpir el momento. Tanto Mirai como Liko estaban rojas hasta las orejas. Solo se miraron la una a la otra y asintieron. Miracle tomó a Mofurun con un brazo y echaron a correr sin hacer absolutamente nada de ruido, ese momento era solo de dos y nada más. Buscaron la escoba en la que llegaron, sí, solo una, Mirai olvidó la suya y tuvieron que compartir la de Liko, cosa que de por sí entorpeció más de lo normal su vuelo.

—Espero que sean muy felices ahora que están juntas —dijo Mirai ya en su forma civil, vestía su uniforme del mundo mágico. Se sujetó bien de la cintura de Liko. No notó el sonrojo en ella, menos cómo se intensificó cuando se recargó en su espalda—. ¿Volveremos a verlas, verdad? Me quedé con muchas preguntas.

—Yo también, pero no podíamos interrumpir algo así —soltó un fuerte suspiro y miró de reojo las manos de Mirai en su cintura, se sonrojó mucho más y eso disparó un innecesario pero gracioso enfado—. ¡Y no olvides tu escoba la siguiente, éstas no están hechas para dos personas! —riñó Liko con todas las intenciones de calmar su propio nerviosismo.

—Pero eres cómoda —contestó Mirai con encanto y se le restregó en la espalda y el cabello de su nuca, haciéndola sonrojar más... Y enfadar más.

Mofurun, que viajaba en el bolso que colgaba del hombro de Mirai, miró el trébol que llevó consigo y sonrió. —Aquí siempre habrá un aroma muy dulce-mofu.

Las visitantes abandonaron la ciudad de torpe pero entretenida manera. En aquella ciudad ya había guardianas y era su energía la que brillaba tanto. Los chicos malos debieron haber confundido aquello con el poder de la Esmeralda y por eso llegaron hasta allá. Esperaban que no fueran a molestar de nuevo a otros lados.

Pronto pagarían una visita a esas chicas, se lo prometieron a sí mismas.

Mientras, en el campo de tréboles, Setsuna fue incapaz de corresponder el beso por los primeros segundos. De todas las cosas que había aprendido con Love y las chicas, los besos no eran una de ellas. Sin embargo, la gentileza y la dulzura de Love pronto le dijeron qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, solo se dejó llevar. La abrazó por la cintura y correspondió el beso, sentía todos los sentimientos de Love solo con ese sencillo pero profundo beso.

Le dijo que la ama, sí, y el amor tenía muchas variantes, y de esas aun no aprendía, de esas era de las que quería aprender ahora, pero de la mano de Love, de los labios de Love. Y si pensar tanto en ella al punto que dolía su ausencia era amarla... Sí, podía responderle lo mismo a Love.

Fue un lindo e inocente beso, uno dulce, el primero de ambas. En medio de ello volvieron a su forma civil y minutos después por fin se separaron.

—También te amo, Love, te amo de esa misma manera —respondió Setsuna con marcado cariño y una sonrisa que solo le nacía cuando miraba a Love a los ojos.

—Bienvenida a casa... ¡Vamos a casa! —una alegre Love la abrazó hasta tirarla en el suelo—. Las chicas estarán felices, mamá y papá también! ¡Ah, vamos, tenemos que hacer la cena!

—¿Eh? —Setsuna puso mala cara al ver la bolsa con los pimientos tirados junto a las zanahorias—. ¿Pimientos? Y además hay zanahorias.

—Mamá insistió —explicó con gesto de desagrado antes de sonreír una vez más—. Vamos a casa, Setsuna. ¿Ya no te vas a ir, verdad?

Y como única respuesta, fue Setsuna quien depositó un dulce beso en los labios de Love. Eso fue lo único que la chica necesitó saber para confirmar que no se iría, que ésta vez podrían estar juntas de verdad.

Caminaron el resto del tramo a casa tomadas de la mano, y por encima de la luna llena, Love volvió a ver a la torpe figura volando que, ahora sabía, se trataba del otro par de guerreras. Rió un poco.

—No pudimos hablar mucho con ellas, se veían agradables.

—Ya volverás a verlas, Love. Las volveremos a ver, juntas. Ahora vayamos a casa —y fue Setsuna quien la animó a correr lo que faltaba de camino.

-  
FIN. 


End file.
